orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Travis donovan live
Travis Donovan Live started it run on Orange Lounge Radio late in 2006. At the helm was Under Sedation Live co-host, Travis Donovan. The show focused primarily on part pop culture, part Sci-Fi/geek related topics, like Star Trek, and Babylon 5. (Note: This list is incomplete) * Episode 1 Date: 11/11/2006 (Topics included Why BSG is the best show on TV, and Michael Bay bashing) * Episode 2 Date: 11/18/2006 (Topics included Casino Royale review, and more Trav Laws) * Episode 3 Date: 11/25/2006 (Topics included Voting begins on Sexiest Sci-Fi babe contest, and Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles news) * Episode 4 Date: 12/2/2006 (Topics included Sims in Space, and the Star Trek Legacy preview) * Episode 5 Date: 12/9/2006 (Topics included a review of Star Trek Legacy and Babylon 5 is back... sort of.) * Episode 6 Date: 12/16/2006 (Topics included Sci-Fi and geek gifts for the holidays, and movie news including Transformers and Sin City 2) * Episode 7 Date: 12/23/2006 (Topics included Round 4 of "Sexiest Sci-fi babe") * Episode 8 Date: 12/30/2006 (Topics included Results of "Sexiest Sci-fi babe") * Episode 9 Date: 1/6/2007 (Topics include Bionic Woman gets an upgrade, and the ATHF movie) * Episode 10 Date: 1/13/2007 (Topics include Shatner talks Star Trek 11 and CES 2007) * Episode 11 Date: 1/20/2007 (Topics include My Hero series 1 and "Avatar" news) * Episode 12 Date: 1/27/2007 (Topics include Sci-Fi and geek news, and a surprise in part 2) * Episode 13 Date: 2/10/2007 (Topics include a Weird Science remake, and How bad *is* Ghost Rider) * Episode 14 Date: 2/17/2007 (Topics include BSG S4 a go? and Ghost Rider 2?) * Episode 15 Date: 2/24/2007 (Topics include Sin City 2 begins filming, and Prince of Persia movie news) * Episode 16 Date: 3/3/2007 (Topics included Get Smart movie news and "Guest Host Survivor" coming soon) * Episode 17 Date: 3/10/2007 (Topics included PPG on DVD and the State of TDL Address) * Episode 18 Date: 3/17/2007 (Topics included ... well a trainwreck of an episode, anyway) * Episode 19 Date: 3/24/2007 (Topics included Internet radio gets fragged (Just see news on where OLR wound up) and XBOX 360 2.0?) * Episode 20 Date: 3/31/2007 (Topics included Guest Host Survivor) * '''Episode 21' Date: 4/7/2007 (Topics included Travis's horrible delayed April Fools joke, ssj100matt's debut as GHS winner, and Sci-Fi and geek gaming news) * Episode 22 Date: 4/11/2007 (LIVE On Location from Texas Motor Speedway, Travis covers more gaming/geek/sci-fi news.) * Episode 23 Date: 4/21/2007 (Topics included Console sales winner for March, and Spiderman news) * Episode 24 Date: 4/28/2007 (Topics were kept a secret till the show aired) * Episode 25 Date: 5/5/2007 (Travis Celebrates Cinco de Mayo, in true TDL style!) * Episode 26 Date: 5/12/2007 (Topics included NBC picking up Bionic Woman, and Fantasy Island movie news) * Episode 27 Date: 6/2/2007 (Topics hadn't been decided prior to show time this week) * Episode 28 Date: 6/9/2007 (Topics include City of Heroes movie news, and Thundercats movie news) * Episode 29 Date: 6/16/2007 (Topics weren't listed for this week.) * Episode 30 Date: 7/4/2007 (The season 2 premiere) * Episode 31 Date: 8/11/2007 (Topics include Fox says yes to Voltron, and '1-18-08' may have a title (The movie that was later renamed "Cloverfield") * Episode 32 Date: 8/18/2007 (Topics include another Star Trek alum cameos on "Heroes", and What movies need to go HD?) * Episode 33 Date: 9/1/2007 (Topics include Warhawk PS3 review, JLA Updates, and ST11 news) * Episode 34 Date: 9/8/2007 (Topics include Live action Robotech, and where will Clone Wars air?) * Episode 35 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 36 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 37 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 38 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 39 Date: 11/10/2007 (Topics include the good and bad of the writer's strike, and videogame reviews: Ace Combat 6 (XBOX 360), TimeShift, The Simpsons Game, and Call of Duty 4) * Episode 40 Date: 12/1/2007(Topics include more news and developments on the writer's strike) * Episode 41 Date: 12/15/2007 (Topics include Christian Bale in Terminator 4, and cast of Knight Rider 2008) * Episode 42 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 43 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 44 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 45 Date: 2/16/2008 (Topics include the end of the writer's strike!) * Episode 46 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 47 Date: 3/14/2008 (Topics include the debut of the TDL Justin.tv streaming webcam) * Episode 48 Date: (404 not found) * Episode 49 Date: 3/29/2008 (Topics include the End of the Month Rant show) * Episode 50 Date: 4/5/08